


Santa Maria Della Croce

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Armie and Timmy discover their attraction to each other for the first time in a cathedral.





	Santa Maria Della Croce

**Author's Note:**

> After some serious writers block, I got something out! Yay! :)

Something I’ll never get used to is walking into a building, expecting it to be cooler, and being hit with a wave of heat. It’s so disconcerting, but this is Italy and the cathedral is ancient and filled with candles, lit in remembrance. 

As Timmy and I make our way to the alter, the weight of the humidity settles on us. My lungs are working a little harder than normal, taking in breath in the stifling heat. My nose is filled with the rich scent of incense. Not the normal scent of incense, the scent of layers and layers settling into the stone of the building over hundreds of years and baking in the heat. I’ve never taken in such a smell and it feels almost sensual. A trickle of sweat runs down my back and I grab my shirt collar, flapping it a bit, in attempt to cool down. 

Luca rented out the space for us to explore and he encouraged us to take in the culture of Italy; internalize its beauty. Timmy and I would never turn down a field trip. We liked the time away, to chat without someone looking over our shoulders. After only a few days on set I know he’s my friend. We’ve already been drunk together and ended that night in a long embrace. The kind you give to a friend you haven’t seen in years. It’s as if we found each other again, although we never met before now. He’s so young and energetic. Finally someone who can keep pace with me. I always feel as though I’m about to burst waiting around for people to set things into motion, but he’s right there with me. His spirit and enthusiasm is much appreciated. 

Trying to take in the sights of the cathedral, I keep watching him. I want to see through his eyes. The eyes of someone nearly a decade younger than me. How exciting it must be, to be doing things like this for the first time. I’ve had a little taste of the perks of being a celebrity, but he is brand new. It must be a delight to have a beautiful space cleared just for him, as a way to support his development and artistry. Maybe he feels spoiled or overwhelmed? I stand back and watch as he leans his head back in awe. 

For a moment my attention is jerked away for him by the sound of a clank behind me. I turn to see the door latch settling into its place and I realize that they trust us to be alone here. There is no one else. Just the two of us in the heat with the intense scent. 

I go back to studying him and start to inch closer. When I am just a few feet away, I see that his curls are matted with sweat and his cheeks are pink. He’s just as hot as I am, so I feel less alone in my discomfort. Moving closer he finally registers my presence with a start. 

“Oh, hey! You scared me,” he says clutching a hand to his chest. “Guess I got lost in these paintings and the light pouring in,” now gesturing to all the massive paintings lining the walls. 

“You must have been on another planet, kid,” I poke at him. He smiles and hangs his head down, laughing to himself. 

Lifting his head up, “You’re probably right. I don’t know if I’ve ever been in a place this old, that I remember. I was trying to figure it out, but I think this may be a first for me. My family vacationed in France when I was a kid, so I’m assuming I’ve been some old places, but none like this.”

“You seem so awe struck. Describe it to me. What are you feeling?” I say this under the guise of working on our assignment from Luca, but I just want to hear him speak. Timmy thinks for a few beats and my anticipation has my heart rate rising. 

“I just imagined all of the people who came through here, seeking some solace and guidance, who are now rotting in the ground or dust in the wind. A church is a place of community, also a hub for birth and death. I’m not religious, but it makes me feel connected to something greater, thinking of all those people who came and left and died.” 

My stomach drops as I get more of a taste for this person. His observation is so profound. Not what I expected from a 20 year old. I think I’m going to find this man to be extremely talented by the time this is over. Admiring the longing look in his eye, I try to ready my response. 

“Ashes to ashes,” is all I can say. Timmy gives me a weak smile and takes my hand, dragging me to the center of the room, so we can look up at dome with the light pouring in at midday. He stands under the beam coming down from the peak of the dome and my breath catches in my chest. Timmy stares up and holds out his arms, as if he’s trying to hug the sunlight. I see every downy hair on his face and the color of his eyes brighten. The beads of sweat on his forehead come into focus and I think I’ve never seen a man this beautiful. His black shirt serves as an extreme contrast to the paleness of his skin and it looks like cream mixed with bits of pink, where the heat brought his blood to the surface. I want to capture this moment, but this is just for him, and unknowingly for me too. Breathing in the smell, savoring his image, I recognize I am getting turned on by all of this. Being hard in a church feels wrong, but I can’t help it. I am able to hide my lust from him for the moment. 

He reaches out and takes my hand and pulls me up a staircase to the highest alter. “This is where the priest stands, under this beautiful painting. How could anyone pay attention to him while this glorious art is right behind?” 

I think to myself, how can anyone pay attention to anything else while you’re in the room? His flush and mop of hair has me transfixed. I see the green in his eyes dance with the flecks of gold. His lips are bright pink and the sheen of sweat over his face has him looking positively glowing. I feel a bit of embarrassment as my erection grows, but I feel out of control. Normally I can think of something else and calm down, but I can’t find a way right now. 

“Armie, is everything okay? You seem quieter than usual?” He asks with a furrowed brow. 

I take a deep breath and try to think of a good reason for my difficulty with words. As I’m searching, his eyes pan down and he sees my erection. He looks back up at me and tries not to seem shocked, but he is. Timmy can’t hide an emotion. I learned that in the first moment we met. He looks away and meets my eyes again. It’s my turn to speak now. 

“Something’s come over me and I can’t explain it. You’re just so beautiful.”

He instantly closes in on himself and wraps those long arms around his thin torso, staring at his feet and squirming. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable... I’m so sorry. Can you please forgive me?” I beg him to move past this transgression. The last thing I want is to give anyone unwanted sexual attention. That’s not the kind of man I am. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve already built together and I feel like a royal idiot, and worse, a man who doesn’t observe good boundaries. Why would I assume he feels the same way? 

Timmy struggles with his thoughts and I see a look of panic wash over his face. He must be thinking about how hard it’s going to be to work with me after something like this and I dread his response. I can’t breathe with this weight on my chest and the heat in the air. 

Then, in an instant he unwraps himself and launches toward me wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me hard. And I kiss him back, pushing him against the wall and grinding my cock into his taught stomach. I pick him up and he wraps his legs around me. Hands pulling at my hair, he searches my mouth with his tongue and the taste of him makes me even harder. I’m so gleeful to know I hadn’t imagined the attraction between the two of us and that this is real. 

He pulls back. “Oh my god! What are we doing? We’re in a holy place. Isn’t this wrong?”

“I know! Doesn’t that make it better?” I laugh as I think about sending a big fuck you to the Catholic Church and the centuries of oppression they have put on gay people. That’s always been my gripe with organized religion. 

Timmy pants and his eyes go wild. “Are you sure we’re alone?”

“Very sure,” I reply as I put him down. “Trust me,” I implore of him as I maneuver to prop him against the pulpit. Getting on my knees before him, I look up into his eyes and see how simultaneously scared and turned on he is. “Hey, is this okay with you?”

“Yes, Armie. Please do what you want to me. I’ll tell you if I want to stop.” I’m encouraged by his boldness and I unzip his pants, finding him completely hard. I pull his pants and boxers down around his ankles and he removes his shirt. Taking his hard dick in my hand, I begin to stroke as I stick my nose in the to sparse, sweaty hair of his lower abdomen. The heat and sweat has drawn out his scent and I’m instantly in love with it. I look up at him and he gives me a wide smile, while placing his hand in my hair and tickling my scalp. I love how he’s touching me and how into this he is. It’s totally unexpected. 

Taking him into my mouth, he groans and throws his head back. I see him staring up at the painting of the Virgin Mary and it adds an element of sexiness that I thought wasn’t possible on top of how amazing this already feels. He breath deepens as I work up and down on his cock and he starts vocalizing. The sound of his moan is more than I can handle. Quickly, I unzip my pants because I can’t stand being constrained any longer. I let out a moan at how good it feels to touch myself and start humming on Timmy. He loves this so much, his hips are bucking, pushing further and further into my mouth. I look up and see streams of sweat rolling down his chest and the image takes me even further. With this, Timmy’s moans turn into yelps and he grabs a fist of my hair, pulling hard. His legs start to shake and then he yells, “Oh god,” as he spills his sweet semen into my mouth. I turn and spit that sweetness on the ground, leaving something to be discovered by the next people up here. 

Scooting back a bit, Timmy comes down to his knees and is breathing with his mouth open, still in disbelief at what happened. I’m stroking myself faster and he watches me, not sure what he should do. Putting out my arm, I hold him back against the pulpit and work my own cock for a few more moments. It didn’t take long until I was cumming on his bare, sweaty stomach. I watch as my semen drips down his tummy and then look into his eyes. 

He’s laughing. I think that’s because he can’t talk. He’s taken over with the excitement of what just happened, with whom and where it took place. Timmy pushes the sweaty curls back from his forehead and places a palm to his heart. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find some words. 

I laugh and shake my head at him. “Same,” I say smiling. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for another kiss. When he pulls away I see the seriousness in his eyes and what he feels for me. That is the look of lust for sure, maybe more. We reorient to our surroundings and realize that we took a major risk here. Scurrying to get dressed, he wipes up the semen with the inside of his shirt and puts it back on and it sticks to him. I guess that’s not very inconspicuous, but what can we do? He stands and looks around again, taking in the scene one last time. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me down the stairs and we exit the cathedral, thanking our hosts hastily. We sprint from the building and find a quiet little alley way. 

“Armie, what just happened?” He asks incredulously, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. 

“I think we just found out how we really feel about each other,” I say, trying not to complicate things. 

“I guess we did,” he says with a crooked smile. He leans again for a kiss and we melt together on this hot afternoon, in beautiful Italy. 

I wonder if this is what Luca intended, sending us away for this trip. Then I realize, of course he did. He sees us and wants our affection to grow. I shake my head, appreciating his vision and inviting this beautiful man into my life.


End file.
